injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
All Past and Present Robins unite (Injustice roleplay)
This is a new roleplay. Same rules as the past roleplays. This time I will give away the story. Also I reserved some parts to Cartoon. Since only three people are in this You can be how many people you want to. Pre roleplay Story. The evil Brainiac took control of the Justice leauge execpt for Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red hood (Trying to join). THey work with villians to save Earth. Characters. Heroes *Batman (Cartoon44) *Nightwing (Coolot1) *Superman''' ' *Shazam *Cyborg *Green Arrow '(Copicat123)' *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Coolot1) *Robin (Damian Wayne) (Coolot1) *Red Robin (Tim Drake)(Coolot1) *Aquaman *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) *The Question (Vic Sage) *Red Tornado *Beast Boy *Deadman *Animal Man *Booster Gold *Atom Smasher *Wildcat *Sandman *Hourman *Starfire *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen)(Cartoon44) *Kid Flash *Impulse *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Ménos *Batgirl '(Copicat123)' *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *John Constantine *Zatanna *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog (Coolot1) *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Red Hood '(Copicat123)' Villians *Joker '(Cartoon44)' *General Zod (Coolot1) *Soloman Grundy *Brainiac (Coolot1) *Lex Luthor' ' *Hope *Darkseid (Coolot1) *Bizzaro *Batzarro *Harley Quinn '(Copicat123)' *Riddler *Penguin *Ra's al Ghul *Killer Croc *Scarecrow *Scarface *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face *Black Adam *Sinestro '(Copicat123)' *Parallax *Arkillo *Amon Sur *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane( Coolot1) *Trigon *Killer Frost (Coolot1) *Cheetah *Mr. Freeze *Clayface '(Copicat123)' *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty Roleplay It is Gotham City the Bank is destroyed. Bane: Raah! I am Bane!Coolot1 (talk) 19:25, March 16, 2015 (UTC)Coolot1 Batman: (glides down to the ground, looking up at Bane menacingly) What might you be up to back in Gotham, Bane? Arkham wasn't enough? ~~~~ Bane:Of Course It Wasn't! I also had some help with this. (Charges at Batman.) (Coolot1) Batman: (Jumps up, letting Bane crash into a brick wall) Help, hmmm? Your old lackies Zombie, Trogg and Bird again, Bane? #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 20:50, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Bane:Of Course not! I had help from the Joker. (Coolot1) Joker: (Walks out of flaming bank, dusting himself off) What a blabber mouth you are, Bane! #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 16:19, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Batman: Joker and Bane? This doesn't add up. What's going on here?! #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 16:19, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Harley Quinn: (steps out from behind Joker) Well, wouldn't you like to know Batbrain?! (tries to hit Batman with her mallet) Batman: (Rolls out of the way, sending a couple of batarangs at Harley while she tries to pick the mallet back up) None of you have ever had motives involving money. There's something in that bank, isn't there? #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 13:25, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Green Lantern: (Flies in) I think so. Some Green Lantern Memory Core. (Coolot1) Harley Quinn: Green Lantern Memory what? (turns to Joker) I thought it was just money Mr. J? -Copicat123 Joker: For us, anyway! But let's have some fun, shall we? #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 18:42, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Batman: What would they want with the memory core? #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 18:42, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Bane: We are being payed by some space guy named Brainiac to retrieve it for him. He will pay us Handsomely. (Coolot1) Green Lantern: So you are bounty hunters Now? For an evil Earth destroying Kryptonian robot Brainiac!? (Coolot1) Harley Quinn: Apparently! -Copicat123 Bane: Lets Scram! (Bane runs away.) (Coolot1) Green Lantern: You Better Run! Who's next? (Coolot1) Batman: Hal, hold them off. We need to get in there and take the memory core before they do. #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 23:18, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Flash: (Speeds out of bank) Sorry Bruce, but...it looks like there's nothing in there. #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 23:18, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Joker: (grins evilly) #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 23:18, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Harley Quinn: (holds up a sack) What, were you looking for this? Come on Mr. J, let's leave this party! -Copicat123 Brainiac: (Arrives in Skull Ship, and abducts Joker, and Harley Quinn.) (Coolot1) Brainiac's Ship Brainiac: Give me the memory core Joker! (Coolot1) Joker: Ehhhh...you mean this? (holds up memory core) Nah. Woops, FINDER'S KEEPERS! #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 18:39, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Brainiac: You don't know what it holds! It holds the secrets to where the green Lantern core is. Also known as the key to ultimate power! I have an hero under my control, Green Arrow. I will send him to get it from you! (Coolot1) Joker: There's only two things I'm afraid of, old Brain - the IRS and... wait, I forgot the other one! (Laughs) There's no way Robin Hood's getting it from me anytime soon. #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 22:00, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Green Arrow: Robin Hood? Never heard that one before... Give Lord Brainiac the core. -Copicat123 Joker: Surprising. Then again, I know all'' the jokes. (laughs and then dashes off) COME ON HARLEY, LET'S FIND A WAY OFF THIS THING! #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 21:36, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Brainiac: (Locks all doors.) Well you aren't going anywhere now. Also I gave Green Arrow a stolen Green Lantern Power Ring. (Laughs evilly.) Joker: That's a joke, right? (turns around as door closes on him) Alright then Greenie number one, let's go mano y mano... (holds up fists) #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 11:51, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Green Arrow: Mano a mano...Okay. (summons a green power cage to trap Joker and Harley) -Copicat123 Harley Quinn: Well, now we're screwed. -Copicat123 Joker: Trapped us in the ring aye? Well why don't you hop right in and join us so we can get ready to rumble? #RenewYoungJustice (talk) 13:09, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay